User talk:Lion Lover 67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lion Lover 67 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 01:30, November 9, 2010 YAYYY!!!!!!!! Hi. XP That's all i guess i have to say right now. Oh shoot, i said more! -closes mouth- Love ya Cleo XD ~Hannah LOL!!! Love you too Hannah! -Laughs- ~Cleo Haha, thank you Cleo. Your dad isn't around, just if you wanted to know. He's on a...erm, mission. But yeah. Thanks for the 'welcome back'. We're glad to be back... And good to see ya too. ~Hermes Re... Hey~ Haha, nah, that's okay! Everyone has problems now and then. ~Hermes Yeppers, ol' Henry's out busting his butt...but he's fine. In fact, he IM'd us about half an hour ago, saying that he was kicking ass. Haha! ~Hermes Hm, things on Olympus aren't as good as we'd like, but hey, that's life, sadly. But we're fine, even with the war preparations and all. One day, you will. Soon, in fact. I hope anyways. I wish I could see all my kids, and meet them...and I think after the war is over, when we're celebrating our victory, that we should have a major, blow-out, GOD party! You ain't lived 'till you've gone to an Olympian party (wink) It is indeed beautiful, but once the damned war starts (sighs) I fear it will be a major hit-point. But we've got at least another two months before we really have to worry. ~Hermes (chuckle) I know, I know, don't worry. You're future is big, just so's ya know (wink) And yep, I was there when they blessed you (smiles proudly) I was the one holding the 'holy' water! Well, even though that wasn't as important as the spells the others blessed you with...eh, still. And of course you'll be a big help, everyone is special in their own way. ~Hermes BTW, I gotta go in a few. So Athena will be on. (chuckles) Yes, 'holy water' does indeed get some people going. Still, it's a special matter to be blessed. Oh, and yes, it is Athena speaking...by the way, father Zeus has called a council meeting, and we must go soon. But we should, hopefully be back on later tonight, if all goes well... ~Athena HAHAHA! LOL! I'm super duper hyperactive.....:D I love death...:D P.S Do you know if Danielles on?Or if your are talking to her? Thanks! Hahaha,You insane woman like Dani,Hehehe. And,SHES HASNT GET ON YET >:[ That buttface >:P XD DANG DANI >:[ And ehhhh I dont know if your crazier than Dani......shes pretty whacko O.o ~Jillian~ Hahaha,I still think Danielle's crazier,Im going to bed...night!If Danielle gets on curse her out for me,NIGHT! ~Jillian~ WIZARD SWEARS! XD #....Cauldron bum. #SON OF A BANSHEE! #Swish an' flicker :P #VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!!! #...Dragon bogies. #Run! Expecto patronads! #-sigh- Rabble-rousers. #Jiggery Pokery! #Yo momma is a blast-ended skank! #You're sucha broomhead. #Hagrid's...B-Buttcrack... #Leprechaun taint -giggle- #Oh Unicorn Turds! #Muggle f*cking troll s*it, Snape! #You floppy-wanded dementor buggerer! #...Dobby's Sock. #Let 'em have their Flop doodle! #The Elder swear: You're mother is a *************ing *********Lorem Ipsum **********Admite Barium *****Tragula ***** Hippopotamus *************Republican **************and Daniel Radcliffe **************with a bucket of ***************in a castle far away, where no one can hear you ***************Soup! *************** with a bucket of ****************Mickey Mouse **********and a stick of dynamite ****************magical ************* Alakazam! Don't ask. Just looks up Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears on YouTube. It's worth it XDDD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 01:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Realy? I posted that an hour ago and now I already got three kids! . when were you born and who is your mother? Who were you already claimed by? That last post was from me, Thorne. Your possible dad! Okay, first you need to decide who you think your dad is. As for daniele, I will talk to lady rhea about it. we may have had a child emotionally. YAYYY YAYYYY I MADE MYSELF FIRST ON YOUR SLIDE SHOW!!!!!YAYYYYYYYYYY I FUCKING WIN ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ cleo! plz write back! cleo r u alright?! where r u? chey told us wat happened, where in the world r u?! o plz let my father be guiding u safely home or if u r home. plz write back! Erin, Daughter of Zeus ur alive! hey cleo, glad to hear ur alive, hope u get out of the underworld here pretty soon, chey feels awful about wat happened. she wishes it hadnt happened. talk to me sometime. Erin, Daughter of Zeus I know ur not crushing on Nico, but it is pretty cute that he gave u a skull neclace. u may not like him, but i can sorta sense that maybe he likes u :D Erin,Daughter of Zeus oooooo, cleo, r u telling me ur growing a little attached to my cousin? ask nico if he knows i'm alive plz, i just wanna know if he knows i am his cousin. Erin, Daughter of Zeus o thank zeus ur finally re-formed! i thought it would take a little longer than expected when u were re-forming. and tell my cousin i said hi. Erin, Daughter of Zeus